


The forgotten ones

by ScarletSlytherin



Series: The forgotten ones [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: It's been years now since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and the Cullen's  and his packs fought the volturi ;  Life is somewhat normal until the arrival of a new comer rocks the foundation of the family especially once Seth is kidnapped by some new foe worst than the cold ones . Secrets  will unravel and limits will be tested as the  gang race to find and save their baby brother.





	1. Chapter one

The only thing that could be heard were quiet gasps, moans, and whines; as two figures moved in a passion showcased in shadows from the glow of the sunshine in the room. Their souls singing as they continued their throes of passion and love nothing else mattered. All that mattered in those moments was each other as the heat of their passion increased. The tension finally breaks leaving them dazed and in bliss; they laid entwined in each other's arms, planting cooling kisses upon scorching skin and running fingers through sweat matted hair. The young couple were an image of true happiness and love, after a while they got up to bathe together and got ready for the day. They finished their their morning routine and bustled around the kitchen making a nice breakfast once done sat cuddled sharing a steaming plate of hot pancakes, scrambled eggs, and turkey bacon. They are a beautiful couple, the young man copper skinned 6'1 with long midnight black hair down his mid back soft sculpted features and milk chocolate eyes. The young woman a espresso skinned 5'4 with knee waist long blue-black hair, sharp features to frame her slanted lush green eyes. 

"I have to go in a few minutes they'll start wondering where I am". The man said caressing the woman's face.

"Wo jianghui xiangnian ni".(I will miss you) she replied in one of their native tongues he set the plate down and pulled her to straddle his lap, her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hips. Their heads touching he answers.

"Wo shi tongde ni". ( I am with you). their link singing their passion.

"I know it, doesn't make it hurt less I just wish we wouldn't have to do this. To hide and be apart for so long especially since we have to complete our bonding". she ranted and he pecked her lips.

" I promise we will, I will come back and we'll do it tonight and I'll introduce you to my brothers. I know your worried about that but we both know they can't hurt you. I'll never allow it".he vowed as her chest to feel the equal thudding of their heart beats. 

"Promise? your not lying to me Denali". she whispered brokenly he took her hand in his and answered. 

"When have I ever lied to you Aiyana". They locked lips again this time more intense that they had to take it to their bedroom for another round of passion The young man Denali left the house showered and dressed again in a black ripped jeans, dark blue flannel shirt, white sneakers, and T-shirt". As his lovely wife watched from the door dressed in grey shorts and white lace crop top with slippers waving as he drove away".


	2. chapter two

Seth's Point of view 

"Seth". a voice cut off my thoughts and switched my links. 

"come on we need to get to Jake's, he said he had something to discuss". Embry said through the link and ran; I went after him and Leah entered our private link. 

'Could you be more obvious stop drooling over Yana and focus'. she snapped as we ran side by side but I couldn't help my beautiful wife. It hurt to be apart from her especially since we have a bond to fulfill and are eager to have cubs. I was so in thought of my nearing future I didn't notice the blur that knocks me over. I yelp and try to fight back but they were stronger the rest came to save me but they were too late. I couldn't move and felt helpless as a pained howl left my lips as I felt a stab at my side my vision blurring. the voices of my sister and mate calling out to me echoing in my mind. 

Leah's Point of view

My heart clenched as the threat left with my brother gone with them his blood spilled on the ground in a trail of their vanishing point. We tried to track him but he vanished in thing air, we regrouped and turned to our human forms and quickly put on our clothes. we told the elders and held mom as she sobbed clutching me. 

"Don't worry Leah we'll get him back". Sam reassured me and I so wanted to snark out a retort but all the fight has left me. Bell and her pet family arrived and the leader said.

"We checked the place you told us the scent was gone from the trail and unfamiliar. we couldn't find em". 

"It's hard for me to see their location since...". we knew the pixie's power was useless when it came to wolves my poor brother and his mat- wait his mate Yana can help she'll help find him. i went into a brush by the house and called her she didn't pick up only sent a text that said duck. I was hit wit a image of a figure jumping at me which cleared my confusion and did as told. I ducked and rolled, I heard Jacob call my name and grab me I looked up and saw two figures fighting. one was inhuman with long nails and teeth and hair all over. a large lioness with a beautiful coat of sleek white. the lioness swiped and bit into the creature until it lay dead, it turned to us warm gold eyes starting us down and it approached me. Sam made to attack her but Billy and I Started making him freeze and look at us curiously. I heard Billy whisper the name 'Maira' in hope but I knew better and hugged the lioness who laid it's heavy head on my shoulder. Which grew lighter and gasps of "Jaiyana" filled the air as the small figure looked up at me. Green eyes shining with vengeance and anger. 

"Where is my husband"?


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's Point of view

I couldn't believe it, but there she is cinnamon skin tone, long curly hair, and unique green eyes;She is different than the little girl I remember last seeing. Gone away are her innocent Bambi eyes and aura, replacing with an ice mask and dangerous sense to her. she stood beside Leah greeting Sue and dad; she was dressed in ankle height suede black boots, skinny jeans, and white fitted long sleeve top. Her curly hair ran down her back, she wore minimal makeup and had on the same with jewelry all in all she was amazing.

"Who is she"? Bella asked.

"That is Jaiyana Ling Jacob's-".  
"Sister". I finished Paul's sentence.

"I thought you only had two and they were older". Bella asked.

"Remember that little toddler that followed us around a lot". I asked.

"That's little kitten I thought she was your cousin; when I asked Charlie about her he said she was living with other family out of state". Bella inquired shocked .

"She's different and smells it too like the things that took Seth ". Jasper cut in I noticed that too she didn't have the scent of wet dog like us or sickly sweet that it burns like the leeches. Her scent is vanilla and Jasmine. They approached us and she asked again.

"Where is my mate"? her mate? wait she and Seth are mates!

"we couldn't track him his scent vanished at a dead end of the trail they left". Carlisle explained trying to calm the enraged woman down.

"Take me to it". she ordered and we did where she looked around sniffing; she kept her hand by her face alternating sniffing that and the area and trail heading to the dead end. She touched the drying blood keeping still her eyes turning a almost transparent white color. She gasps and they turn a dark ish emerald.

"Lycans". She snarled a little and whipped around quickly her face it's still ice queen like facade only the change of color revealed her true emotions.

"What are Lycans "? Embry asked.

"True Werewolves like us". she answered getting up facing us.

"True werewolves like us, but why would they take Seth and send that Leech after us"? I asked

"that wasn't a leech and their the real life version of the wolf man that turns during the full moon". she spat and walked off back to my house to tell my father, Leah, and Sue. They and others They and the other council members talked for hours as we all stood nervously awaiting plans on how to get our little brother back.

A few hours later

The door finally opened and they stepped out.

"From our understanding Seth has been taken by Lycans shifters not like us. their known as the cursed ones because they have no control of themselves during a full moon. They are highly dangerous and have evolved through out so many years. From the description and image Leah and Jaiyana were able to give that Lycan that attacked him was twice the size of any I've ever seen before". dad explained.

"You've met those things before"? Paul questioned.

"Yes and I've seen what they can do as well, with them being bigger and stronger now. Their a worse threat then the cold ones and a foe we are not ready to face". he continued my heart lurched seeing the seriousness and terror in my dad's eyes.

"How do we save Seth and kill them"? Sam asked.

"like Jaiyana said they are like the wolf man we need silver bullets'. Jared joked and snickered but dad didn't object or crack a smile. seriously.

(To be continued)


	4. chapter 3 part 2

"Jaiyana has weapons and resources to go where he might be found she and Leah will be leaving tomorrow". Sue explained as Leah and Jaiyana came out.

"What! But we're in this too Seth is family to us as well". Jared exclaimed.

"Yeah we're in this too Seth is family to us as well". Bella chimed in.

"No you can't it will take longer because you'll have to be trained in using the weapons and being able to dodge and attack them. Which with none of you having experience except for Jasper know how to shoot a gun and reload as well as doing the same for bows and arrows. Adding to that where we are going is a long journey and is in a different world from this one. You won't understanding or blend in well there because they didn't do this alone they had help. Y'all have to be careful who to trust and get information. You guys walking around having no clue how to interact with em will draw attention and suspicion. And with who I'm sure their leader is, someone will narc and more creatures worse than what attacked Leah will be hunting you". Jaiyana answered bluntly her gaze piercing our souls along with her words she really doesn't trust us and i don't blame her.

"We can still try". Bella interjected 

"This isn't a trying situation someone's life is at stake as well as the rest of yours. Delaying the rescue will lessen my brother's chance of living. I appreciate the help and support but this is something only Jai and I can do". Leah ranted with that the she wolf and hybrid left with Sue leaving no room for argument. I turned to father to argument. I turned to father to argue.

"It is not my call they are close to him". he cut off my speech.

"So are we, Jake's his alpha-" "And Leah is his blood sister and Jaiyana is his Imprint his soulmate, they decide what happens you can go and help them it would help ease my worry for them especially Jaiyana. If your willing to brave the wrath of a protective older sister and mate". he cut bella of and went into our house.

I shivered because both are powerful and scary, but I must come with and help he was there for me when the others were against me. I will never forgive myself if I don't.


	5. Chapter 4

Next day 

Leah's Point of view

We gave up trying to sleep and just laid there praying we didn't make the wrong decision of calling the others to join us and preparing for our trip with them. We're now outside with bags with us filled with clothes, currency, and weapons. Mom made tons of muffins and donuts for us to eat ad juice ready for the others as we sipped at our coffee to help us fight our tiredness. Us, the three women in his life sat at the porch of the home he built with his own two hands. we sipped and plotted, bouncing off ideas of who we could trust, how to find him undetected, and who took him. We were in the middle of eating when Aziza stiffened and we looked up to see the pack and Cullens arriving their cars parked in our backyard and hopped out dressed in casual clothes. 

"Hey, thanks for having us". Bella said and Ziza muttered.

" Bù xìng"(Unfortunately). 

I snickered and mom shot us a glare as she returned the greeting and offered them the food and drinks which they thanked us for and grabbed as many as they wanted. Ziza ate the rest of her donuts and downed her coffee. She got up and went inside the house.

"Um Leah since there are are people targeting us is it alright if the younger ones and Emily stay here as well as the leaders you can't just let your mom stay here without our protection". Sam asked more like demanded everyone stared at me expectantly which made me even more pissed off then when he demanded me to disrespect my brother and sister having the people who tired to break them apart stay in their house. 

"No". I answered stirring the second cup mama made me.

"Why not half of us won't be here to fight if the threat comes again how could you be so selfish I know you hate us but that's low even for you Leah". Jacob exclaimed I snarled and fought the urge to attack him. 

"Oh so I'm selfish because it's not even my house so I can't make those decisions in the first place, oh no it's because it's not disrespectful to honor my brother and his wife's privacy, or better yet I am selfish because I don't want to obey my bosses order in doing something that's illegal in this nation's constitution". I snapped back sarcastically as mama put a hand on me and I calmed down remembering our promise. Just in time Ai came out putting on her jacket. She had on black jeans, white long sleeve shirt, black ankle height booties, wedding ring, makeup, mini purse, and hair in a high ponytail. 

"Um Jaiyana I know this is asking for too much but-". 

"The others who aren't coming with us can stay here and protect mama while the rest of us go and save Seth. Mama Sue is in charge and as she former Matriarch of the household so give her the respect she deserves". was all Ai said cutting off Emily who nodded at the proclamation. We threw the bags over to them and I said. 

"Pick a weapon of your choice and try to follow us if you can. Remember to ask for help don't be that a**hole that messes everything for everybody else". they nodded and did as they were told.

"And then we'll for Seth"? Jacob asked.

"No, you knowing this comes first I'm sorry to say if you don't know this it will delay more time to finding him and bringing him home". Ai explained cutting off any protest. 

With that she taught them how to aim well with a gun and reload. how to assemble it, how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to use any weapon they could. The others practiced too and watched in awe at how good she was. 

"What if we encounter them while in our forms you said their more advanced to us". Jared asked and I brought out a giant pair of metal shaped like teeth and the size and of a bear trap. 

"That's where these come in when you phase we'll put them in your teeth; their made of silver and will camouflage once added so they won't suspect". I explained.

"They'll also shrink to accommodate your human set, the same is made for the cullens you'll also need this ". Ai added and opened a case filled with individual syringes in different labeled cases. 

"What are they"? Edward asked inspecting one.

"Their a last resort an if all else fails and your about to die". I explained.

"But we all have powers to heal and from my understanding Bella and Jaiyana are the most strongest ones here as newborn and hybrid respectively"? Esme questioned.

"This isn't a test of strength no matter what you are shifter or Vamp; these Lycans are the real deal and none of us have a chance without these extra precautions. Not even Jaiyana and I don't say that lightly mind you. These foes also have allies you've never face". I snapped and Ai added.

"You all also need to set aside your differences in order to work together because real people not some tribe "protectors" or "Immortals" are going to die in the battle to come. This helps us try and evade that". with that she closes the case and locked it. 

"So who is staying and who's going"? Mom asked.

"Sam, Embry, Paul, and I are coming with the Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Quil are coming while the others stay here with Sue and Nessie". Jacob answered. 

"Nessie"? Ai asked her brow raised.

"Yeah Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen our daughter" Edward said leading a young girl up to Ai. 

(To be continued) 

Hope you enjoyed I will update more as best I can and hope your having an amazing day every day


End file.
